


Through The Years

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Conversations, Cute, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, but endgame tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10LastStars_WithTyunningListen to Tyunning’s conversations as they fall in love
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of doing different formats cuz why not???

"Hi! Im Taehyun, Im 7, wanna play hide and seek with me?"

"Sure! I'm Hueningkai! 7 too and nice to meet you!!"

“Rock paper scissors, loser will seek”

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

“Oh no, I lost”

“Haha start counting Kai!”

“I’m gonna find you easily!”

“We’ll see about that”

_

“You’re not gonna eat that?”

“You want it? I don’t like veggies”

“Gosh, you’re such a kid”

“Hey we’re the same age”

“But i eat my veggies”

“Tyun you’re mean”

“No im not~”

“Come on can you eat this for me? My mom is gonna get mad if I don’t”

“Fine, give it, I’ll finish them”

“Hehe you’re the best Tyun!”

_

“I was here first!!”

“No, I got here first!”

“But you went down the slide first yesterday!”

“I don’t care Kai, I got here first so I get to go first”

“That’s not fair”

“It too”

“It’s not!”

“Can’t hear you!!”

“Humph mom!! Taehyun is being mean to me!!”

“No I wasn't!! I got on the slide first!!”

_

“What? What happened to you?!”

“Its nothing-”

“It's those mean guys again right?! How dare!”

“NO!! Wait, don't! I can...I can deal with this!”

“They hurt you!”

“Please, no”

“Fine, but we’re telling Mrs Kim”

“Alright”

“Stick by me, I’ll protect you Kai”

“Okay Tyunnie”

_

“Wanna play hide and seek?”

“Really?”

“Why not”

“Yeah sure it's raining outside anyway”

“You're the seeker!”

“Hey! No fair!!”

_

“Tyun…...hey are you okay?”

“My mom and dad are fighting again…..I’m scared”

“It’ll be alright. I’m here”

“Kai I’m scared”

“I….I don’t know how to help you but...will hugs do?”

“Yes please…..”

“........”

“Hey Kai…”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me forever?”

“Of course”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

_

“Mr Park hates me”

“No he doesn't”

I swear to god that man will be the death of me!”

“You’re being silly Tyun”

“Two modules in a week? He’s INSANE”

“You don’t even struggle with the material?

“But does that means i deserve this much torture?”

“Taehyun your puberty is showing”

“Shut up-”

_

“I got asked out”

“What”

“Yeah I know crazy right? Its that senior from the A1, Choi Beomgyu sunbaenim”

“My math mentor? Kai seriously?”

“He seemed nice….”

“Huh, good luck I guess?”

“What are you jealous Tyun~?”

“Of who? You? As if”

“I got a hyung friend that you might like!!”

“How do you even meet these hyung….”

“Cuz I’m an adorable dongsaeng”

“Fair enough, who is this dude?”

“Choi Yeonjun sunbaenim, B6”

“Oh HIM, pass”

“Okay, how about Choi Soobin also A1”

“Hmm, I guess so why not?”

_

“You wanna hang?”

“Ohh sure where?”

“The park, we haven’t been there in a while”

“Omg yeah okay!”

“Hey kai”

“Hmm?”

“Hide and seek?’

“You’re on, TYUN SEEKER”

“OI YOU BRAT!”

_

“Taehyun….Taehyun hey…….I’m sorry I’m sorry this happened”

“Why are you sorry…..its….ts nothing”

“I wish I knew how to fix this:

“It's not your fault my parents decided to split Kai...I just…..I don’t….I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me I’m 14 I’m still a minor and-”

“Shhhh, It’ll be alright. You’re going to be alright”

“Kai…..”

“Its okay, I got you Tyun...I got you”

_

“Happy 17th birthday you big puppy!!”

“Wow Tyun that is so heartwarming, I’m _soooo_ honored”

“Shut up brat and look at what I got you”

“Omg cute!! Wait THIS NECKLACE MATCHES WITH THE ONE YOU’RE WEARING”

“Ya no need to start shouting oh god”

“THANK YOU TYUN YOU’RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!!”

“Yeah, best friend….”

_

“Kai?! Kai what the fuck why didn’t you pick up my calls-Kai? Kai why….why are you crying? Where are you?!”

“He dumped me”

“That fucker-Look, okay, where are you?”

“He left Tyun....I...why? What did I…”

“Kai hey baby, listen to me? Breathe, can you hear me breathe”

“........”

“Okay good, now where are you”

“In the park, its raining”

“Alright okay, I’m gonna come and get you”

“Tyun why wasn’t I enough for him?”

“You’re more than enough, that fucker is just an idiot”

“Tyun its cold”

“I’ll be there in a second, okay? It's like hide and seek”

“Hide and seek?”

“I’m gonna find you now okay? Just...pretend we’re playing hide and seek”

“Okay….okay I can..do that”

_

“Same college?! Wow and we’re roommates too!”

“It's the soulmatism for me”

“For real! Can you believe we’re gonna be in college Tyun? Time flies”

“It sure does”

“I kept my promise didn’t I?”

“Huh?”

“I promised I’ll stay with you forever”

“Yeah….yeah you did”

_

“You’re still going out with Soobin hyung?”

“And Yeonjun hyung”

“Poly?”

“Yeah but….it's hard, I...feel left out at times, but I don’t wanna sound clingy-”

“You should tell them, they're your partners, they should know”

“It's nothing really I’m okay”

“No you’re not? This isn’t okay, especially not for you”

“Its my relationship Kai, stay out of it”

“You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I said nose off my business Kai Kamal Huening!”

“Fine, don’t come crying to me when you get hurt then”

_

“Hey…..where are you?”

“Why do you care”

“Nobody seen you in days but you aren’t at our dorm when I’m around either….Taehyun?”

“Why do you even bother Hueningkai”

“Because I care...are you...are you drunk?”

“No you don’t, nobody fucking does”

“Taehyun where are you? Send me your location”

“Fuck off, don’t even call me anymore”

“Taehyun please I’m worried”

“Are you?!”

“Taehyun please”

“.....I’m at the park….near the bridge”

“Stay on the line”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to”

“I SAID STAY ON THE FUCKING LINE AND DON’T YOU FUCKING DO ANYTHING STUPID KANG TAEHYUN!!”

“........I just want the pain to stop….”

“I can’t do that…..but I can stay with you and make it bearable”

“Kai…...I’m sorry”

“No you don’t say that. Not now, say it later when I’m hugging you. You will walk away from that goddamn bridge and I’m going to get you now don’t you fucking dare put this phone down”

“Okay….”

_

“This party kinda lame isn’t it Kai?”

“Wanna ditch?”

“McDonalds down the road?”

“Yes PLEASE”

“College parties are over glorified”

“Damn right they are, want my McFlurry?”

“You mean ours?”

“I paid?”

“And it's still ours?”

“You’re impossible Tyun!”

“You love me”

“Yeah I do”

_

“Did you guys break up?”

“Hmm?”

“You and the hyungs? I don’t see you much with them”

“Kai….I lied”

“W-what?”

“We broke up in high school… it's always been just them”

“But….what the fuck, why?!”

“I’m sorry”

“No but why would you lie to me?! After all this time I’ve been worrying about you for nothing?!”

“I’m sorry Kai”

“The truth”

“Huh?”

“Why did you lie? I want the truth”

“I like- _loved_ someone else”

“W-what? But why did you have to lie to me?”

“Because it's **YOU!** ”

“....me? You….you loved me?”

“It has always been you, from the start till now…...I only ever loved you and I can’t love anyone who isn’t you…..I’m sorry I know this is sudden-”

*kiss*

“You’re….no, _we’re_ such idiots Tyun, I love you too dumbass”

“So…..boyfriends?””

“I’ll be really upset if we aren’t”

“You’re a baby Kai”

“Yours?”

“Mines”

_

“This is your idea of a date? A haunted house? REALLY?”

“It's Halloween! Brighten up you big baby”

“Kai, I will kick you”

“You won’t”

“Don’t try me”

“You really won’t”

“....I won’t”

“C'mon let's do this Tyun!!”

“Why do I love you-”

_

“Kai, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve come over earlier”

“That’s the idea, you can’t miss your classes”

“Classes be damned, my boyfriend's health comes first”

“It's just a lil fever”

“You’re literally burning up, I’ll go grab soup”

“You cooked?”

“If you wanna die, sure. Of course I bought it idiot”

“Love you”

“I love you too”

_

“Picnic in the park of our childhood for our third anniversary? Kang Taehyun you’re such a romantic”

“Shut it you, I have a surprise but first... let's play hide and seek"

"Are you for real?! We're in our 20s now!!"

“So? You’re the seeker, count and find me!!”

“Hey wait a sec-Taehyun! Aish and he calls me the kid”

_

"Aha! I found-Oh...T-Taehyun….."

"Kai Kamal Huening....will you marry me?"

“You’re so…...ugh yes! Yes of course….oh my god”

“I love you Kai”

“I love you too Tyun”

“Till death do us part?”

“Till death do us part”


End file.
